Je t'aime, Angeal
by CinnyMon
Summary: Zack couldn’t speak perfectly, but still, Angeal got the message. AngealZack. PWP. Smut and fluff.


**Ludo: **ZACK IS NOT SPEAKING A MADE UP LANGUAGE HE'S SPEAKING **FRENCH**! Anyways…I was totally plotting this in my head for like EVER. Originally, I was going to do this as an Ulrich x Odd fic, Code Lyoco, but the world needs more Angeal x Zack love so…this is what you got. It wasn't suppost to be smut, actually fluff, but then it got warped and then…Hehe…yeah…^___^u

**Warning:** Yaoi. Boy love. Shonen ai. Whatever you prefer it to be called, you've been warned.

**Disclaimer: **Angeal and Zack don't belong to me, nor does Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core. That is property of Square Enix.

**Summary: **Zack couldn't speak perfectly, but still, Angeal got the message.

--

Sometimes, Angeal wondered if he was a babysitter for the ShinRa Company, or if he was actually a highly trained SOLDIER. New recruits had come into the company and every well-respected First Class had to 'adopt' a student. At first, Angeal had said flat out no to President ShinRa. But, that was before he met whom he was going to be mentoring. As it turns out, a small black-haired boy named Zack Fair – who hardly spoke English because of the fact that he came from Gongaga – was all that was left to choose from.

Because of his disability of knowing the English language, nobody wanted him, and Angeal was stuck with him. At least until the company thought that he was capable to stand on his own. In the few months that Angeal had been his mentor, the boy had learned to understand and speak more English than before. His sword fighting skills had also well improved from when they started, and sadly, the older man was starting to develop a crush on Zack.

A loud crash and a scream from the kitchen scared Angeal from his thoughts. Reacting on years of military experience, Angeal jumped off of the couch and took two giant steps before hurtling the marble peninsula and landing flawlessly on the kitchen's tile. "Zack?"

The man looked down on his student who was sitting with wide eyes in a pile of glass. "What happened in here?" He demanded.

Zack whimpered and flinched. Not giving Angeal anytime to react, the boy began to spout random Gongagan at him. "L'assiette, elle...Angeal, je suis tellement... je suis tellement désolé! Pardonne-moi!!" (1) The boy bowed his head low in submission, harshly jamming his elbow down on a piece of upright, jagged glass. "Zack!" Angeal yelled.

Zack bolted upright and looked at his mentor afraid. "Bad?" He asked fearfully. Angeal shook his head, actually understanding Zack this time, and bent down so that he was eyelevel with Zack. Skillfully, the First Class scooped the small Gongagan boy and whisked him upwards onto the countertop. "Stay here." He instructed and wagged a finger at Zack. The black-haired boy nodded and Angeal stepped out of the kitchen.

Departing, Angeal rushed to the bathroom where he then returned to Zack with a medical kit. "You've got to be more careful." Angeal chided as he set the medical box on the counter and opened it. Zack cocked his head to the side and furrowed his brows curiously. "Not mad?" The older man sighed and pulled out a large roll of gauze and med-tape. "No, I'm not, you just have to be more careful. Safe." Angeal glanced at Zack who looked completely lost with Angeal's words. The man laughed and ruffled Zack's rambunctious dark spikes. " You're just like a puppy." The man nodded to himself. "Yeah, Zack the puppy. That'll be your new nickname." Zack pointed to himself. "Chien!?" (2) He said with a frown. Angeal shot him a quizzical look. Zack then raised his hands to his head and wiggled them back and forth. "Ruff-Ruff?" He asked.

Angeal smirked and nodded, "Yeah, Ruff-Ruff." Blood dripped onto the counter top, which reminded Angeal why exactly he was holding medical tape in his kitchen. "Hold your arm still Zack." The mentor instructed and held out his arm to illustrate what he was talking about. The ravenette nodded and held his arm out for Angeal to inspect. "This will hurt, Zack. Ouch." He said simply. Again, the boy nodded and bit his lower lip in a sexy fashion. _No, damn it, I don't need to get a hard on while I'm trying to stitch him up!_

Quickly, Angeal grasped the piece of glass and pulled it out. Zack gave a gasp of pain and pulled his arm back in, with tears welling up in his eyes. "Sorry." The older man said apologetically, dropping the blood stained shard onto the tabletop. "Okay…" Zack murmured. "Let me see your arm." Angeal said.

The Gongagan boy held his arm out again and Angeal lifted it up so that he could see the wound more clearly. "That's going to need stitches…" He whispered. "Stitches?" Zack parroted. "Stitches hurt?"

Angeal shrugged, "Not really, your arm gets numb and then…" He trailed off, realizing that this was all falling onto deaf ears. "You won't feel a thing." The man finished.

"Oh…Okay!" The boy smiled brightly, then hissed and clutched his arm. "Arm hurt."

Angeal nodded. "Right, just let me…" Angeal unraveled a long strip of gauze. "Apply this…" He slapped it onto the boy's arm and rolled it briskly over the wound, which resided just above the elbow. "And then…" Angeal set the gauze back into the red medical box and grabbed the med-tape that was sitting just next to Zack. "I'll put this on…" Again, Angeal wrapped the boy's arm quickly and slit the tape evenly, leaving a nicely bandaged arm.

"Merci." (3) Zack said with another stunning smile. Angeal blinked and felt his pants growing a little too tight. Deciding to change topic to something that would quickly fix his raging libido, Angeal cleared his throat. "Now, we have to go to Doctor Hojo."

"No!" Zack yelled at Angeal with wide eyes. "Not Hojo! Il est mauvais! Et pernicieux!"(4)

Not needing translator to tell what Zack was saying Angeal sighed, "Come on kid. Hojo isn't that bad." The boy shook his head back and forth like a child. "No, no, no, no, no!" He chanted.

"Zack…" Angeal glared at the boy and crossed his arms. "Fine if you want to act like a child then you will be treated like one." The ravenette blushed furiously and scooted backwards on the small marble peninsula until his back was touching the white wooden wall behind him. "Uh…Angeal?" Not explaining anything, Angeal walked forward, scooped Zack off of the countertop and held him bridal style.

"Yes, Zack?"

"Wh-What are…" The boy struggled to make out the words.

"What am I doing?" Angeal asked, trying to help Zack. The boy nodded, "Yeah…"

"Well, seeing as though you won't go to Hojo, then I'll just have to carry you to him, like a little child." Angeal smirked, walking out of the kitchen, leaving the plate's shards behind. Zack screamed in frustration, "Non, bon sang!" (5)

"No need to get angry." The older man teased. Zack struggled and squirmed, determined that he could slip out of the First-Class's grasp. "Let go!!" He yelled, hitting his head against Angeal's rock hard abs. "Ouch…" He muttered, deciding that it wasn't such a good idea to do that again.

Quickly, Angeal was losing patience with his student. "Zack, grow up! Your trying to be a SOLDIER so act like it damn it!" He said sternly. Zack quickly shut up, sensing that his mentor was pretty mad at him. "Désolé…uh…S-sorry."(6) The smaller boy whimpered and snuggled his head into the junction between Angeal's shoulder and neck. Angeal blushed and poorly tried to hide it with a cough.

"Sick?" Zack asked curiously.

Angeal shook his head, "N-no I'm not sick…"

Not taking that as an answer, Zack pecked a kiss to Angeal's cheek. "Better?" He asked innocently. "Z-ZACK!" Angeal blushed harder and nearly dropped his student onto the living room's carpet. Hastily, Zack took his head off of Angeal's shoulders and cast his eyes downward. Angeal's grip on the small boy slackened and Zack found this the perfect time to slip out of his mentor's clutches.

With a small squeak and a well-organized flip, Zack was out of Angeal's hands and down the hall to his own room. "Wa…Zack wait!" He called out. The door was then slammed which signaled to Angeal that firstly, Zack wasn't getting stitches, and secondly Zack was pissed at him. "Damn it…" He cursed and rushed after him.

Angeal grabbed Zack's doorknob and turned it, which was a futile attempt because it was already locked and well guarded. Loudly, Angeal rapped on the door. "Zack, open up!" He commanded.

No reply. Shocking.

"Zack, please open up…" Angeal jiggled the handle again, to him that only confirmed that the door was locked. Not helping. Growing angrier by the second, Angeal forcefully slammed on the door with his palm. "Zackary Fair, you can either open the door, or I'm ripping it off the hinges and coming in."

_That_ threat got something moving inside of the room and in seconds, the door flew open to reveal an equally angry looking Zack. "What!?" He yelled at the First-class. Angeal composed himself, knowing that anger didn't diminish anger but only fueled it, and locked eyes with Zack. Looking at Zack's big, blue, watery puppy-eyes made something animalistic snap inside of Angeal.

Without thinking, Angeal snatched Zack's wrists up and pinned him to the wall directly to their left. Zack's eyes widened and then narrowed into a lust filled stare. Angeal's lips ghosted over Zack's in a contemplative manner before finally claiming them as his. The older man licked Zack's bottom lip, asking for entrance into the boy's mouth, who complied and allowed Angeal complete dominance.

When the two broke, only a trail of saliva connected them. "Zack…" Angeal whispered huskily. _No, this has to STOP!_ Angeal mentally screamed at himself. The small boy rolled his hips up into Angeal's, alerting his mentor that there was a growing…problem.

"Angeal…pl-please." The boy begged. "Please, please, please…" He chanted the mantra over and over again until Angeal threw all morals out the window.

The First-Class grabbed Zack by the shoulders and kissed him frivolously. Walking him backwards, the bed his sole target, the two ravaged each other's mouths for all that they were worth. "God…" Angeal groaned before diving in for another kiss. Zack hit the bed and his knees buckled, sending him down and having Angeal land on top of him. The air left Zack as his heavy lover crushed his lungs. The kiss ended abruptly and Zack began to cough.

This gave Angeal enough time to pull back and reconsider what he was doing. Good god, what exactly _was_ he doing? No, no this had to stop, right here and now – Zack was far too young to loose his sexual innocence. He watched the boy's coughs die down and stop trembling. "Zack." He said sternly. "We _have_ to stop." He stressed the word 'have' more than intended to but he really hoped that he got the message across to the boy.

"Listen, this is for – " Angeal was cut off with a lick to his lips and then a tender kiss. "Aucun…no…please." Zack begged when they split. Again he rolled his hips, hoping that Angeal would feel his erection and quench his desires. Angeal felt it all right, and his eyes widened. "Zack…But the rules…"

"Fuck rules." Zack said sternly. Angeal laughed, "Who taught you that?" Zack shrugged and began to undo the shoulder pads on Angeal's uniform. "Reno." He said cutely. Angeal made a mental note to castrate Reno later but right now… The heavy metal shoulder pads hit the carpet flooring and along with it, so did Angeal's shirt, leaving his bare-chested, save for the tan leather suspender straps that were draped over his perfectly toned chest.

"Hey, we have to fix you up…"Angeal murmured, pressing a kiss to Zack's lips while taking off his shoulder pads. A second pair of shoulder pads and a shirt hit the floor, yet Angeal didn't stop there. Angeal then moved downwards, onto Zack's neck. The boy squirmed underneath him and mewled in pleasure, which only fueled Angeal's growing erection. The older man then trailed downwards, onto Zack's chest where he carefully licked and sucked on the left nipple, while using his traveling hand to play with the right nipple. When both nipples were equally hard, both receiving the same treatment, Angeal dared to go lower still.

"What are these still doing on…?" The older man teased as he licked the cloth material that resided right over Zack's erect cock. Zack screamed in ecstatic pleasure and bucked his hips upward. "A-a-AGAIN!" He yelled. "PLEASE!" Angeal smirked and slowly, tantalizingly even, undid the zipper of Zack's pants. After a moment of teasing, Angeal ripped the ripped down fully and threw off Zack's boots and uniform pants, leaving him in a pair of green boxers.

Zack pulled at Angeal's pants, in a needing manner. "Off." He commanded. "Now." Angeal smiled. "How rude of me to be overdressed, pup." He added Zack's nickname at the end of the sentence. Angeal crawled out of the bed and turned off the lights in the room. Then, he began to undress. Zack giggled as Angeal's boots, suspenders, and socks all came off, leaving him commando in the middle of Zack's room. "Better?" He asked, returning to the bed.

Zack nodded vigorously and then yelped as Angeal quickly ripped his boxers off, leaving him naked too. "Not so funny now, hunh?" He whispered jokingly in the boy's ear, licking it. Unconsciously, Zack moaned and dug his nails into Angeal's shoulder blades. "Angeal…" The older man shifted his gaze lower, onto Zack's straining cock. "Let me help you with that…" He smirked and lowered his face with Zack's hips. Slowly, Angeal kissed the inside of his thighs. Zack mewled again and Angeal decided that it was time.

Swiftly, Angeal flicked his tongue over the boy's member, which made him violently convulse in pleasure. Suppressing the urge to smirk Angeal placed both hands on Zack's hips and then took him fully in his mouth. The First-Classman swirled his tongue around the throbbing member and pulled out till his mouth was on the very tip before forcefully jamming his mouth back on the skin. Judging by the volume at which Zack screamed, Angeal would say that he quiet enjoyed what just happened to him. So, he did it again.

Only after doing it twice Zack wriggled under him and gasped. "Angeal…I'm…I'm…" He trailed off, not being able to fully process a complete sentence. Giving one final swirl of the tongue, Zack released himself into Angeal's mouth, screeching as he did so. Angeal parted with the now limp member and reached up, giving a Zack a taste of his own sperm with a kiss. The two separated and Angeal chuckled, "Thank god for soundproof walls, hunh?"

Zack giggled and nodded. His eyes drooped and he sleepily nodded. "Tired?" Angeal asked, pushing Zack's bangs off of his sweat-covered forehead. A yawn answered the older man. "Well, we're not done yet…" He grunted and kissed Zack on the cheek.

"Sit up." Angeal commanded. Zack complied and folded his knees so that his butt was on his knees. "Wait here, pup." The First-Class said, quickly standing up and leaving the room. Within seconds he was back with a small bottle. "What…" Zack cocked his head in a confused manner at his mentor.

"It's lube." Angeal answered, slipping back into bed for the second time that day.

"Lube?"

"You'll see…" Angeal smiled perversely and uncapped the bottle. He shot the goopy, clear liquid onto his left hand, and dipped his right fingers into it. When his fingers were efficiently coated, he swung Zack's left leg over his shoulder. "Relax." He whispered to the trembling boy. "O-okay…" The boy bit his lip and closed his eyes, in an effort to do so. Angeal slowly stuck one of the fingers into Zack's hole, wiggling it around, trying to prepare it for what was to come. The ravenette gasped, "Oh…God…"

Taking this as positively, Angeal stuck another finger into his hole. That too was followed by a third. The older man then withdrew his fingers, earning a pitiful needy sound from Zack, and a pang of guilt for his lover. "Hang on…This may hurt. Okay, puppy?" Shyly, Zack nodded at Angeal, who hiked the small boy's other leg onto his shoulder.

Carefully, Angeal pressed the tip of his dick onto Zack's asshole, and pressed inside. Zack cried out in pain and a few stray tears slipped down his face. Angeal leaned into Zack and gently licked them off of his face. "You're too pretty to cry, pup." Angeal said lovingly. Despite the tears, Zack smiled and entangled his and Angeal's fingers. After a moment, the Gongagan boy shifted his hips, signaling that he was ready to go on.

Angeal kissed the back of Zack's hand and dropped it as he moved for the boy's hips. The older SOLDIER pulled out of the boy and nimbly pushed back in, earning a lust filled gasp. Again and again this was repeated, with Angeal coming in at all different angles, until Zack yelled loudly with a newfound enthusiasm.

"Angeal!"

"Huh…" Angeal smiled softly. "So you like that?"

"YES!" The boy yelled and gripped the white sheets. "God!" Angeal pulled out and slammed into the boy's prostate. He was rewarded with another lust filled scream. The First-Class soon felt himself near the brink of release. "An-Angeal I need…." Zack looked at the man pleadingly. Wrapping one of his large hands around Zack's cock, Angeal began to pump in time with his merciless thrusts. In seconds, Zack hungrily screamed Angeal's name and spewed his sperm for the second time that day. Finishing off with one more thrust, Angeal felt his stomach tighten and then himself spew into Zack's no-longer-virgin, hole.

Zack shut his eyes and panted rapidly, his skin glimmering with sweat like a finely cut diamond. Angeal lightly pulled the younger man's legs off of his shoulders, kissing them both on the kneecaps as he went, and then pulled out of the boy. The ravenette then fell back onto the bed, no longer being supported by Angeal. Soon after, Angeal joined his lover in the bed.

"Zack?" Angeal mumbled.

"Yes?" Zack whispered back. Angeal yanked the sheets out from underneath them and pulled it over the couple. Next he yanked the comforter, which had been thrown onto the floor in all of the…wild activities, and threw it over them as well.

"We are _defiantly _getting you stitched up tomorrow."

Zack made a whining noise but otherwise, said nothing. The boy curled up against his burly lover and let out a sigh. "Okay…"

"Angeal?"

"What, pup?"

"Je t'aime."(7)

"What?"

"I…l-love…you." Zack stuttered, blushing a brilliant pink.

"Oh…well then, I love you too, pup." Angeal replied, turning his head so that he could kiss Zack on the forehead. "I love you too."

--

**TRANSLATIONS;**

(Thank you **poledrey **and **kellegirl **for all of your help!)

1 = The plate it…Angeal, I'm so…I'm so sorry! Forgive me!

2 = Dog!?

3 = Thank you…

4 = He is evil! And mean!

5 = No, god damn it!

6 = (If you totally didn't get it…lol) Sorry.

7 = I love you (Also the title.)

**Please drop a review!**


End file.
